RWBY x Doom
by KillingFiendCorp
Summary: what's better then doom guy killing demons. nothing. nothing is better than doom guy killing demons but what happens when doom guy walks through the wrong Fucking portal and ends up in remnant. grimm and demons. why grimm and demons cuz demons want doom guy dead and grimm want everyone dead so why not throw doom guy in their to do some pest control.
1. welcome to hell

As the doom slayer ran through the boiling pit of the demented, tortured, and suffering with the burning ocean beneath him ready at any moment to swallow him a whole but he came prepared and ready for combat.

the doom slayer fought and killed many of demon with none even a challenge it was as if he was the demon and they the human as he ripped and teared through them all with a chainsaw in hand and a super shotgun on his back he has returned and this time he was finishing what arc systems started because today hell was going to freeze over.

Running across the burning baron waist land were a barrage of imps and behind them were three barons of hell and and beside them stood 1 mancubus and all having one common goal. KILL THE DOOM SLAYER.

as the imps charged the doom slayer put away the chainsaw and cracked his knuckles and began to rip and tear an imp's chest open as the blood was like a sprinkler tearing away as he widened the gap in the imps chest until the imp stopped moving completely and died but following afterwards three imps jumped and attacked all at once clawing and scratching the doom slayer armor and barely piercing his helmet.

But no matter, the doom slayer grabbed one of the imps and punched it directly in the face sending it flying while elbowing another imp into the ground then he grabbed the third imp by the throat and squeezed until he heard the snap of its pencil neck.

He continued on with the first imp punching it to death with devastating left and right hooks until the head of the imp was no longer a head but just another stain of blood on the ground as he stood up from the bloody mess of the third imp he began a walk toward the second imp in which was already coughing out its blood kneeling on the ground until the doom slayer put his foot on top of the back of the it's head and stomped it to the ground over and over again killing the parasite.

He turned back to came face to face with a demons fistpunching a meter away by a baron of hell and if one attacks the others follow as the second baron of hell charged toward the doom slayer taking the punch while on the ground until he kicked it off him and rolled to a standing position not giving the baron a time to make its peace as the doom slayer went on and began giving several amounts of jabs and hooks to the barons face until he graced at its horn and broke it off and as he ripped off it's horn it cried pure agony as the sins of its actions were finally taking there toll and the doom slayer laid the horn towards the barons neck slitting it's throat and putting it out of it's misery.

And following afterwards was the first baron which punched doom guy in the first place as he was about to throw another punch the doom slayer pulled out the combat shotgun as he fired away blasting its insides to bits and pieces blood pouring down from it's body until it blood ran dry. The Doom Slayer turned around to find himself face to face with the mancubus and the last baron of hell right beside it as the demon roared and the mancubus took its aim at the doom slayer.

The Mancubus took it's shot lighting up the entire area not giving the Doom Slayer the opportunity to escape. But the Doom Slayer would not take this lying down as he took out his heavy assualt rifle and lit up the Mancubus rapidly firing and penetrating through it's body. But it still wasn't enough as the Mancubus pushed forward as it charged up for another blast buy the Doom Slayer was faster as he activate the rocket launcher attachment to his heavy assault rifle and in the matter of seconds he lit up the Mancubus in a fury of flames and shrapnel.

As the Mancubus died the last Baron of hell arose in the Doom Slayer's attention as the demon charged at him full speed jumping high and coming downward smashing both it's fist at the Doom Slayer. But the Doom evaded last minute pulling out the super shotgun swinging the barrel in the face of the Baron of hell and blowing it's head off. The Doom Slayer watched as the Baron of hells corpse fell to the ground in a puddle of it's own blood. The Doom Slayer was searching for more, begging for more demons to show up, vengeance was so close, he could feel it, he was going to kill them all, they would pay for what they done, they would suffer for what they took from him, they will all die by his hands if it was the last thing he did.

But hell had different plans for the doom slayer as the spider mastermind appeared from the shadows of the inferno stalking the doom slayer crawling among the flames and throu the perks of darkness where no mortal can see but the doom slayer was no ordinary mortal as he pulled out his combat shotgunt and fired but was to late as he was pushed through a red portal which sent him into a black abyss and it spoke with deep chilling quite voice "you have slayed many of demon and for it you well perish we well see if you survive the wrath of evil in the diminsion in which fear rules all. Till we meet again HELL WALKER and trust me it will be soon" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

A/N

i wrote this story originally on Wattpad i will be posting the rest of the chapters on here. also Disclaimer I don't Doom or Rwby those belong to Bethesda and Rooster teeth.


	2. World of Fear

Through out the annuals of history on remnant they have come upon war, racism, and of course the ghoulish grimm but upon the veil is something much cruel and even much more merciless they were only told in story, religion, and myth but it seems that the older the story the more true and hidden they seem to be.

But know one asked for this. They didn't ask for the grimm, they didn't ask to lose there family and friends. but sense the beginning of time the grimm have existed and right behind there existence came dust. the weapon that well bring there salvation from the grimm even with the existence of the maidens. It only seemed as if we were holding a lighter shining a small flame in a pinch black room hope was so small and only came when it was truly needed.

The people thought it couldn't get any worse than it already was. Challenge accepted.

In to dark vowls of forever fall lived darkness and the disgust as the moon grew full and the land began to shade the fear grew to tighten it's grip on the hearts of the deprived. In the shadows the number increased exponentially as Grimm scuffed and howled because tonight is the end to the vale.

IN VALE

The night was calm the breeze was gentle and the moon's shined there white pale light upon the vale sitting in his office was looking away from the paper work for a moment picking up his coffee and walking toward the window looks at the calm easy night as he was thinking about the events that has occurred this past week. From the wreckage of the cafeteria to the absurd destruction of walls and mental capacity of which the students can't handle and the teachers can barely keep up with both teams rwby and jnpr and students are beginning to fear both team rwby and jnpr and are starting to see facing them as facing them in combat is some type of punishment asking the gods for an understanding of why they have been punished in the first place or why so harshly.

But as of recently there have been very little sightings of Grimm which is extremely strange as he looked back to the paper work usually most of that paper work would be made toward the hunters and huntresses who worked outside vale most medical bills and replenishes of gear bills and hotels and inn's but recently the reports have been very blank and bland and how villages would summon a huntresses o hunter and then call them off because there was no longer any threat. And now that was brought I have to notice the very low count of calls and messages for hunters and huntresses lately. It's as if the Grimm were gone as if they didn't exist what is going what is happening to the world I know.

OUTSIDE THE VALE

As the guards stood tall ready to destroy any and all who oppose the law and humanity as a whole until they noticed one grimm coming towards them. As they readied there weapons preparing for combat when they finally right behind them dozens amongst dozens of grimm then dozens turn to hundreds then hundreds turn to thousand as the men were attacked and slaughtered leaving an opening to the vale to be opened as thousands turned to millions in the matter of second. Homes were sieged, families slaughtered, civilians and sleeping hunters and huntresses murdered in cold blood leaving all to cower and hide. Many fought with bravery and strength but there is only so far you can go with very few numbers as they were soon out numbered and would fall it was only a matter of time.

The hunters and huntresses were awakened immediately by ozpin ordering all teams to assist the people and wounded of the vale as they immediately left and followed were the clouds gathering as the rain poured its sorrow upon them but Ozpin noticed something incredibly strange. the clouds were a little red and why were they forming in a spiral like shape as he looked down in the city as the town of fire and full of hunters and huntresses fighting the grimm using there special ability and weapons but to his shock many of his students were killed and devoured by the grimm but join looked away at the mass chaos of the Vail looking up to the sky crying preying and hoping for something, someone to come and help his students and the Vail Pepin had seen enough as he ran to the elevator he had seen enough of this carnage.

As ozpin made it to the battlefield making his presence known to all in the area destroying and murdering his share of grimm as he noticed his teacher defending and protecting the students of all costs as the numbers were growing by the second from all shapes and sizes grimm of all types swarming join but lucky for him Linda goodwitch came to his aid. how funny the boss being saved by his secretary as they stood side by side knowing this was the end as ozpin looked up at the sky once again eyes meeting the crimson spiral in the sky but he noticed the shine of light in the middle as a storm was raised by the bloody heavens and the fire rained down upon the Vail destroying all who cross its way but plain opened kept his eyes wide open upon the crimson bloody pentagram in the sky

As the pentagram shined and opened a beam of light was shot down in the middle of vale and what came was what Satan feared the most the one who had rained havoc upon hell for century's this world may be haunted and ruled by fear but they have not known fear like the doom slayer none have slayed as many as he.

WELCOME TO HELL


	3. Sorrow, Hatred, and Doom

The moon was red the air burned and all of vale had perished only leaving the academy untouched. Ozpin turned toward the sky looking upon the blazing heavens in the shape of a pentagram and molten rock raining upon the already destroyed vale.

On the outside ozpin look as composed and discplined as ever but on the inside he was crying as a cloud of failure and disappointment hung right over him. vale was his responsibility his reason to keep going specially with all the things he's seen. How did this happen. Why did this happen why now. Right out of the blue without even a sign or chance to prepare for. For this.

IN THE MIDDLE OF VALE

As the Grimm looked upon the body's of there fallen brethren. And in the center of all the Carnage stood a bonfire but it wasn't the bonfire itself they grew weary of. It was the being in the flame and as if the sun shined upon the figure showing it's shadow. There stood a man walking out of the bonfire unscathed with it's attention directly pointed towards the Grimm.

And immediately the Grimm unsheathed there claws but we're hesitant not because they feared him but because the feeling they got from this being it was as if the world was placed on there backs and they can bearly move or breath as the atmosphere around them grew with heavy burning Hatred undeniable hatred.

As the Doom Slayer looked upon the unending Mass of black creatures he only one thought came to mind. Rip and tear, rip and tear, rip and tear, RIP AND TEAR, RIP AND TEAR, RIP AND TEAR as the words repeated over and over again louder and louder screaming into his head and the image of the black creature's blurred out of his sight and in replace stood an entire swarm of demons and this moment the rage had finally released.

The Doom Slayer took out his assault shot gun and ran straight forward as the demons lashed out back toward the Doom Slayer but there could be only one monster in this world as the Doom fired putting repeatedly through the Grimm as the Doom Slayer smashed and dashed through the pit Grimm slaughtering them all with a blast of his shotgun .

As one of the Grimm tried to attack the Doom Slayer from behind the Doom Slayer was planting his shotgun through the skull of one of the Grimm blowing it's brains away while catching the Grimm that jumped him off guard grabbing it by the front right leg and ripping it out if it's socket and then stabbed the barrel of the shotgun and then repeatedly fired away making a pool of blood out of the Grimm and then began firing away at the tsunam of grimm blowing through intestines, heads, clavicles, arteries and such but this wasn't enough for Doom guy as he charged up his shotgun and then lit up the Grimm by putting giant holes through them.

Through the blood rage pouring through the Doom Slayer mind the entire central of Vale had been cleared but the Doom Slayer was not satisfied as his area of vision was still red and the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as he put his pit his assault shot gun away and pulled out his assault rifle as he stepped upon the mountain of bodies that he had racked up and as he stepped down the bodies began to disintegrate to nothing as the Doom Slayer searched through the rest vale firing away upon the demons that plagued his mind releasing his held up frustration and anger as he would fire rockets from his rifle or shred them to a swamp of dark blood and black fur.

But far in the horizon grew a stamped of Goliath's and in the air was a flock of Griffin's and crashing throu building hung a group of beringel's while rising from the ground were 5 geist's and the sound of hooves took over the sound of burning flesh as 7 nuckelavee stormed through the streets of the ruins if what used to be vale as the storm was coming in. the clouds turned dark wiping out the red from the sky and fire to be extinguished today was not a good day to be a Grimm as the Doom Slayer put away the assault rifle and took out his rocket launcher as he ran head on against the stamped of Goliath's and jumped on the head of the pack and and blasted a rocket directly in it face blowing away the mask and it's trunk leaving only and stump of what used to be a head while the blood gushed out painting over the Doom Slayer as the Doom Slayer fired at the ground annihilating the rest of the pack legs and then finishing them off with a barrage of rockets obliterating them leaving not a remnant of there ever being any Goliath's in the first place.

But the beringel's didn't back down even after witnessing the downfall of there comrade's as they stormed the Doom Slayer as the leader decided he we'll be the first to strike the Doom Slayer but was stopped immediately as the Doom Slayer pulled out his super shotgun with one hand pointing at the head of the leader of the beringel's and blew off his head not even looking in it's direction as the doom Slayer turned and pointed his rocket launcher at the rest of the beringel's and blasted them away killing them immediately dew to flames and shrapnel.

The Griffin's decided that it was time to strike as they went to grab the Doom Slayer but we're meet with a face full of assault shotgun rounds as they all meet there death.

But the Doom slayer didn't have enough as an idea had popped in his as one geist ran to him trying to get the best if him was soon proven wrong as he punched the geist square in the face and mounted it as he was now riding the geist and then pulled out his chainsaw and began mowing down the rest of geist by impaling and shredding them to peices one at a time then when he was finished he put the chainsaw away and pulled out his pistol and blew of the head of the geist he was riding.

Now it was time to finish this as the Doom Slayer came face to face with the 7 nuckelavee as he pulled out his Gauss Canon and began charging not even giving them the chance to fight back he pulled the trigger and watched as all 7 of them were no more then ashes and plasma.

But the Doom Slayer can sense it. The way out of the ruins of the city of vale as he ran toward the emerald forest ready to kill them all as the words wouldn't dare leave his mind RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR. As he ran toward the forest ready for war.

But as ozpin found his way through beacon or what used to be beacon all the Grimm were gone lucky for them there were many survivors alot of death but some how they escaped as beacon still stood and hope still fresh in the minds of the survivors but there was no time for such luxuries such as piece as it was time to rebuild to become stronger to rise from the ashes and bring to the rest of the world.

But little do they know that in a world of fear there only lies Sorrow, Hatred, and DOOM.


	4. the principal and the slayer

It had been two years sense the Grimm assault on beacon and all of the vale had fallen to nothing but pieces. From businesses to supply lucky for vale. Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral we're happy to support by sending shipments of food, clothing, and dust. It was long and hard but vale was able to rise from the ashes of despair and pain as a memorial was created for those that were lost that day.

The monument was made of stone as the shape took the form of a pentagram with fire in the background but on the star was strange writing and symbols that no one understood but the piece that everyone understood was the column under the star with the names of those that were lost that day.

The people have proclaimed the name of incident as (the day of Doom) and the symbol was soon know as (the star of Doom) many people have made speculation of the star and it's meaning. Some believe it to be a sign to the Apocalypse while some look at it as a reminder of a bad memory, but only 10% of the population that see it as a sign of hope. A hope that only comes when needed, a hope that brings vengeance to those who truly need it. It was a dark ideal and belief but in a way it fit so well with the monument.

With the sun shining through ozpin's office window as he sat down facing the window with the sunlight pouring on his face as his hand we're open and free without o coffee cup in sight as he meditated and relaxed. But he couldn't shake the memory of that day

The blood, the loss, the failure as he recalled the memory over and over again it was as if the world was set on fire and there was no way to put it out.

But the part that ozpin despised the most was the pentagram in the sky the way it bloodied the sky the way the air around them seemed to burn their lungs from the inside out but didn't, he hated it he hated all of it how could he have let that happen, just how, the question solidified itself when ozpin clutched the inside of his hand tearing through his skin with blood running down his hand until he felt a hand on his shoulder "ozpin" a familiar female voice filled his ears as he was able to calm himself as he breathed heavily through his nose and let it out through his mouth then he opened his eyes.

As he stared at his secretary Glenda goodwitch his most trusted adviser and his friend they had been through a lot together through the good and the through the bad. But one thing was certain if it wasn't for her he would have lost his mind years ago.

"Was it the same dream again" Glenda spoke as she put the coffee down on ozpin's desk but what caught her attention was the red drops of blood coming from ozpin's hand as Glenda lowered herself to ozpin's hand grabbing it and opening it to find a a huge hole through his hand "you really need to stop blaming yourself it's not good for your health" as she used her power and fixed ozpin's hand.

As good as new. But ozpin looked away he couldn't keep his head held high because that was all he saw in himself nothing but a disappointment of a man, as teacher, as a principal "I could have done something I could have stopped it" as ozpin looked at Glenda "you did do something" as ozpin cut her off "BUT NOT ENOUGH" as Glenda turned to ozpin she had never heard ozpin like this.

Not before the incident "what were you supposed to do, you can't save everyone" but getting cut off again "but I should have, Huntresses and Hunter's in training were killed under my watch Glenda I can't just pretend it didn't happen because I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYE'S they had families, friends, special people that cared for them, and I let them die too" as Glenda let silence remain for a certain extent of time.

Until she spoke "your right they we're Huntresses and Hunter's but they already knew that when they entered the academy, they knew the risks and you told them yourself that not everyone comes back from a mission, some survive while most die you know that" now ozpin calming down "but still Glenda am I really what beacon deserves, can I still call myself a headmaster even though all of this happened" as Glenda took the coffee off the table and placed the mug in his hand as she whispered only for him to hear "of course you can, you are the best headmaster beacon has ever had and right now beacon needs there headmaster now more than ever"

As ozpin put a tight grip on his mug and drank the delicious coffee from it his soul had regenerated as he stood up tall and straight "then let's get to work then"

WHITE FANG HIDE OUT: AREA UNKNOWN

As the hide out was set to flames with a squad of white fang on fire as the there flesh and tissue burned and melted from there very bones but one of the many white fang laid out on the ground was Adam taurus as he was crawling away from the burning building as the building exploded and everything and everyone was dead. "There is no way it could have survived that" as Adam laid his head on the ground taking in the air with relaxation as the fire torches through the building but as Adam picked up his head there stood a black shadow in the flames.

As Adam was crawling digging his fingers into the ground trying to get away from the figure inside the fire he was soon stopped by assault rifle rifle bullets shredding both arms to nothing but a pool of blood and broken bones as adam screamed for mercy from the being walking toward him coming out of the flames stood no other then the green demon himself the Doom Slayer.

As he walked toward stopping right on top of Adam the Doom Slayer had pulled out his chainsaw and reeved it up as he ripped and tore through Adam because you may see a human in Adam but all the Doom Slayer sees are lost soul demons.

To be continued

A/N no one is safe from dying so if you have a favorite character in RWBY you may want to start praying.


	5. Hunters & Slayers

It had now been 4 years sense the day of Doom and beacon has successfully restored itself to it's former glory thanks to it's allies and even thou it was controversial at first between citizens and staff. Beacon had once again reopened taking as many applicants for Hunter's and Huntresses in training as possible and so far it has been a major success as if it never stopped completely picking up we're the academy lift off.

As ozpin sat at his desk with a pen in hand and a smile on his face you can tell just by looking at him that it felt great to be back at it again even though it was just paper work but it wasn't really about the paperwork but what was on the paperwork as he looked at all the new applicant's Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Rin, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, and are honored applicants Weiss Schnee and Phyrra Nikos. All ozpin can tell from these applicants is that this year well certainly be interesting.

Ozpin decided that it was time for a brake thou as he picked up his coffee mug and walked off before glynda can catch him. As he walked through vale he noticed the city slowly repairing itself as children ran around playing games like tag or hide and go seek or just running around town looking to discover. how much ozpin envied them and their innocence how they didn't have a care in the world and just had fun being kids. As ozpin walked more through as bakeries, dust stores, grocery stores, book stores, and most important of all Cafe's oh just the thought of it brought made him feel a little queasy on the inside.

But that wasn't all he saw, he saw hurt people with bleeding hearts pained glances in there eye's just reliving what happened that day. And each of every expression they made was another stab to his heart as he knows their pain but how it happened. he can only imagine how much pain they truly are in, but he can also see the chance of hope in there eye's as they slowly rebuild their strength it brought hope to ozpin.

To see that the people of vale refuse to lie down and die that they charge forward even though they are in unimaginable pain and suffering they choose to keep going. It was at this moment that ozpin knew that he was unworthy of leading them.

But he could never bring himself to leave and abandon them as it was them that drew him back it was them that made him stay because he feed off there determination when they cried he cried when they cheered he cheered and when there lost he is lost he couldn't explain the phenomenon but it was something between passion and drive and it only made him want more as if he was a hungry animal.

But as ozpin continued his walk he always found himself back here. back at the monument. the star of doom the very sight of it brought painful images another reminder of his failure. To be brutally honest he hated the structure with a passion but he couldn't ever imagine himself destroying it as if it was holy ground and it didn't matter how many times he destroyed it, it would still stand tall. He turned away from it seeing enough as he walked away.

Hovering over the emerald forest was a fleet of Atleasian soldiers with the head master of Atlas academy general James Ironwood. James was coming to visit beacon to see how they were coming along specially after what has happened he had just come from visiting vacuo and decided to take the opportunity to visit his friend all he hoped was that ozpin was ok and that the man he knew was still the same. As Ironwood was soon dragged out of his thought as his bullhead was soon meet by a flying beowolf as it crashed right through the window of the pilots with the corps of the beowolf crushing the pilots bodies sending the bullhead out of control as the bullhead was crash landing ironwood caught the appearance of green armor and a chain gun in hand. As the bullhead hit the ground ironwood was able to escape last minute but as Ironwood looked up at the sky he saw bullets speeding through his fleet of bullheads and one by one they were destroyed.

As the Doom Slayer fired away with his chain gun all he saw were a barrage of Cacodemons that needed exterminating as the chain gun pods opened up as all the barrels fired away with bullet planting inside the bodies of the pilots and all passengers in side but even before any of the bullheads crash landed they all blew up in the sky leaving behind black smoke and ashes.

As ironwood picked up his pistol getting into a firing position as he stood ready for a fight he can only point toward the direction of the peak we're the man in green stood but in James surprise he heard breathing heavy breathing right behind him as he turned to the green armored man with a stoic appearance ironwood decided that he wouldn't back down keeping his pistol locked and loaded .

But to the Doom Slayer all he can do was look at Ironwood with fascination as it had been years no decades sense he last saw a human that wasn't dead or a corpse it astounded him and then the question formed in his head we're was he.

As Ironwood was about to pull the trigger his attention was soon grabbed by a swarm of beowolf Grimm surrounding both general ironwood and the Doom Slayer.

As the first Grimm ran to try to get the first strike he was soon meet by the generals pistol down it's throat as James pulled the trigger killing it and right from there the Doom Slayer did what he always had done, he raised hell. As the both general ironwood and the Doom Slayer killed them all and from that point on a friendship was born. a friendship between a Hunter and a Slayer

To be continued


	6. the most unlikely

As the sun was fading away from the sky and the world had seemed to darken the Grimm had crawled from every hole imaginable to slaughter at this moment Ironwood was all out of dust and bullets leaving the endless battle of Grimm to only the Doom Slayer as the he held his assault rifle in one hand and combat shotgun in the other leaving ironwood to watch upon the horrendous mixture of gore and hate a scene of horror displayed to ironwood as he watched on imagining the scene of how this monster had killed his men and how it wanted to kill him as well which lead to a question.

What side is this thing on. he killed his entire squad of Atlas soldiers but then here he is killing off the Grimm with complete anger and rage how ironwood knew this was because he felt it in his aura it was all around as if it was sustaining him keeping him in the fight no matter how

Many cuts and bits he took none of it mattered before his fist and weapons from the disgust ironwood closed his eyes until there was no sound no more screeching of pain no more sounds of broken bones and snapped limbs just silence.

And when Ironwood opened his eyes across the fire sat to the thing that slaughtered onslaughts of Grimm without help yes he killed a few but nothing to the extent of this being.

As ironwood just sat there on the ground and grimaced at the thing across from him as the Doom Slayer just sat there staring back wondering if he was dreaming it had been so long way to long sense he had seen a human that was alive and was straight in mind.

Naturally the Doom Slayer would strike the conversation first but after one encounter with a barrage of imps one of the imps got him by surprise and slit his throat the fact he was alive after that still amazes him but it's not like he liked talking anyway he did it if he had to but to be honest he much preferred showing with actions than with words.

As ironwood looked on he finally decided to take the initiative as Ironwood spoke "what are you, and why have spared me," as the Doom Slayer only looked upon Ironwood before giving an answer in side language as it translated to ironwood as "because your human" the very signs shocked ironwood as curiosity had now taken over "does that mean your human as well" the Doom Slayer responded back making the signs for "I think I am, I don't really know anymore" as Ironwood just responded with the obvious answer "why don't you take off your helmet so I can tell you if you are or not".

Immediately the Doom Slayer responded back making the signs for "no" as ironwood saw now we're the line draws for questions as he spoke "you said you spared me because I was human, then why had you killed my men" as the Doom Slayer took in the words spoken by the man across him he made the signs for "then there are more human out there, if I had killed human then I apologise greatly you must understand that I have been in solitude in a very long time and have been detached by society for decades"

Ironwood took in the signs as if they were words he was astounded by what this person has translated he knew by how he responded that he was human everything about him screamed stay away but once you sat down and communicated with him you can understand him, from the humanity of his signs and words that he spelled out using the signs he is human. "Then why did you shoot down are bullheads and killed all my men".

As the Doom Slayer immediately questioned making the signs "what's a bullhead" and after a while of explanation about what's a bullhead then that lead to what is dust then that lead to the Schnee dust company then that lead to faunus and after hour beyond hours nearly everything about remnant had been explained by ironwood to the Doom Slayer but to the answer to ironwood first question was "that he thought they were flying demons so he shot at them" and after that answer it lead to the Doom Slayer journey to kill all demons and to extenguish demons from the face of life and his many travels and one thing lead to another as the Doom Slayer had finally explained himself.

Upon everything that has happened a question had formed in ironwoods mind and he was having an internal conflict with himself over the question but he built up the courage to finally ask "would you come and help this world to exterminate are own demons this disease known as Grimm had terrorized this world for centuries and we don't know if we can fight them alone any longer if you reject this request I can understand" but then he was silenced by the hand signs that said "demons must die" but in ironwoods eyes he saw the visor of the Doom Slayer as it turned red but it was at this moment that he finally understood that there entire conversation meant absolutely nothing because all this being had on mind was the extermination of the enemy.

As ironwood stood up from his spot as he notice the sky had lightened up as the sun was rising he said to the Doom Slayer "Doom guy let's move, if we move now we can make it to beacon by Dawn" ironwood called him Doom guy not because he new he was called the Doom Slayer but because it felt absolutely right and that there was no other name suited for him but such.

And as if he was given an order the Doom Slayer Rose from his spot with his combat shotgun in hand as he followed ironwood through the forest as ironwood used his scroll to navigate through the forest.

This is we're are story truly begins.

To be continued.


	7. unforgivable

Fire, symbols, demons, and rage these were the things that the Doom Slayer lived by forever roaming and seeking the death to those who tricked him and made him suffer. these were the things that kept him alive and fighting

They were a source to his anger to his undying rage and for all who share the blood of demon know that he knows no mercy because of there past actions they had turned a human man into a monster.

As the morning shined well upon beacon with the sun lighting up the streets as a beautiful sunrise climbed on the horizon it was a signal that new day had begun and the people of beacon acted upon the situation like any other day and responded with hard work and passion because after the day of Doom in a strange way it inspired the people of beacon to become stronger and later off in the day it would turn into tradition to stop at the monument to make a prayer or two some how, some way, the people figured out a way to Strive forward and even thou the day of Doom was a tragedy it encouraged people it was a symbol that represented "to be greatful for what you have".

But upon the horizon there stood two figures one wearing a white military suit while the other wore green armor and a shotgun in hand. The Doom Slayer had arrived at beacon and as they walked through the city the people could only stop and stare in amazement just at the mere height of the Doom Slayer kids awwwed and adults looked in shocked not at just the Doom Slayer but at the man right beside him captain general ironwood.

Right when they entered beacon James decided to take the lead and show Doom guy around from the shops and stores to the public and the people of beacon. But to Doom guy this was a sight he thought he would never see again it all felt like a dream and he was waiting to wake up to an entire hoard of demons as he tightened his grip on the barrel and the stock.

But ironwood saw the tension in the air and it all lead to his new companion and Ironwood knew he had to take action before things escalated so James turned around and looked at Doom guy straight through his visor and said "you don't need to worry the man who runs this place is an old friend and won't do any harm to you" as he gave the Doom Slayer a sincere look. Doom guy can only abliag to ironwoods statement as he loosened up a bit they walked through the city finally making it to a helipad we're they were meet with a bullhead.

Ironwood was the first to step on the bullhead while Doom guy was a little hesitant still waiting for that hell wake up call but was meet with an extended hand from james "trust me" Doom guy looked at ironwood for a brief second and then took his hand it felt weird for Doom guy to rely on someone he had been alone for centuries fighting demons to no end waiting patiently for an end to it all amongst the blood covered blaze known as hell but his rage would never allow that not after what they had done demons deserved death and it had to be by his hands for her.

As flashes of memories soaked in to his mind as the images showed a little girl, Templar knights, the master mind demon, and the betrayal but most and not least the death of all he had cared about. The memories burned in his head as his fists clenched tight almost breaking through his armor. This did not go unnoticed by James thou he knew how dangerous Doom guy was he learned by watching him slaughter so many Grimm it is unhuman what he can do but useful against enemies.

The bullhead engine reeved up as it began it's Ascension toward the academy but that wasn't on James's mind at the moment he was worried of what he would see when he got there he wondered of his friend ozpin was he alright how was he holding up how bad would he find him what was he going to have to do to help him but then there was the lives of the men that were lost by the hands of the Juggernaut standing right beside him was this a wise decision to make.

To bring him here when this city has suffered as much as it has when the people are still recovering James saw it they may had been smiling but deep inside he knew. he saw it in there eyes the fear the despair of what was to come they may had taught them selves to hide it but James wasn't blind he was just arrogant and naive but thousands upon thousands of questions have stacked upon stacks as he needed answers he didn't know what he was in for and that's what he feared the most.

As the bullhead ascended to the landing pad they were meet with vibrant colors as the academy looked exactly the same as he last saw it oh ozpin had some explaining to do indeed but at the moment he had a guest to introduce as Ironwood marched his way off the bullhead as Doom guy followed but then Ironwood stopped suddenly then he turned to Doom guy as he looked him in the face as he said "Doom guy welcome to beacon" and in the reflection of the Doom slayers visor we're red rose petals.

To be continued


	8. Purpose

As rose petals flowed into the breeze revealing a young girl running off with three other girl behind her as they seemed to be heading off somewhere important. But to the Doom Slayer all he saw around was children, children with weapons naturally the idea of a child carrying a gun was disturbing to him.

But with the world they live in he could understand why but just because he could understand it doesn't mean he had to like it "so what you think so far" said ironwood, Doom guy only crossed his arms giving off the impression of (why did you bring me here) ironwood understanding the tension immediately "i know the life of a military man and you give off that feeling of pain and built up rage. I know a man like you always on the edge but always finds a way back home. I brought you here because I believe he well help you.

Doom guy took in all the information but didn't care for any of it he needed to get back, he needed to kill the Spider Mastermind demon no he needed to kill all the demons they well pay they well suffer. As the memories of headless imp corpses and disembodied hell knights laid in a pond of there own blood and in the reflection of the blood we're bodies of barons of hell on pikes with the other bodies hung impaled as drips of blood poured down the pikes as the moon light revealed the scraps of thousands of Mancubus with there spines ripped out and there stomachs torn open revealing the rib cage and what was lift of there fallen out guts and soon that pond turned into a sea of crimson as the bodies of pinkies and cacodemons shared the field as it turned into an open graveyard leaving all the bodies displayed for all to see.

But he soon snapped out of his memory of dead demon corpses that he had done himself. And the first thing he sees are the doors of an elevator closing with ironwood right in front of him "it seems even you get side tracked as well" said ironwood no answer "well the man you well meeting is the headmaster of this academy and is well respected amongst the other headmaster's a former hunter in his youth and the list goes on" no answer again but this time there was nothing but silence until "do you enjoy killing" said ironwood and at that moment the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with Doom guy the first to step out of the elevator.

But as doom guy and ironwood walked out the elevator the same group of girls Doom guy saw before got on the elevator but ironwood didn't mind so Doom guy saw no reason to either. As he continued to follow ironwood he soon meet face to face well more like helmet to face with a man with silver hair, small dark circled glasses and matching a pure black attire but stopping there he looked to the person's left a blond haired women with clear lense glasses and wore a white and black attire.

Ironwood now looking at ozpin with alot of worries gone as he smiled and said hello to his dear friend taking a seat in front of ozpin as glynda stood by his side and from there on they talked ozpin and ironwood just talking about the past, there hopes, and the future at the moment Ironwood didn't even want to ask ozpin about what happened on the day of Doom he felt like it was too sudden at this moment to ask right now he was with his friend but how much did the disaster take from him how much of ozpin was left.

Lucky enough for ironwood the subject was changed quickly as it came toward the last thing he wanted to talk about even thou this was the reason why he brought Doom guy here in the first place as ironwood started to think of tactics of how to start this new conversation he was immediately stopped "who is this James a new soldier testing out new armor" ozpin asked questioningly ironwood now thanking ozpin in his mind for now giving him a cover story for Doom guy now with the pieces together he can negotiate.

"That's correct ozpin this is one of Atlas's newest and finest soldier Daman Bana and this is are newest armor that we call Desdemona Mark I Daman has proved himself to be able to use the armor to it's highest potential and if we try hard enough we can be able to mass manufactur the armor to create an army of super soldiers" said ironwood "that's great that you have a valuable and exceptional soldier with you James but I still don't understand why you actually came here in the first place and I very much doubt that you are here just to have a conversation with an old friend, so what is it" said ozpin now interested "I've been looking around beacon sense I got here ozpin and I see alot of open areas that shouldn't be open, and if someone that you don't want to see those openings do see them and plan to attack, how are you planning to defend beacon from them" ironwood said.

Ozpin now seeing were this was going planning away to get out of this situation and responsibility that his friend was trying to pin on him "beacon doesn't need a soldier James we have hunters we get rid of Grimm we fight to get rid of this plague to are world, soldiers are meant to fight wars and kill the enemy, beacon has no use for them" ozpin said very straightforward "I think you misunderstand my friend, soldiers don't just go and fight wars, they fight to defend those who can not defend themselves and it doesn't matter if it's human or Grimm a soldier defends the weak at all cost" said ironwood proudly.

"Still beacon isn't looking for a soldier, James" said ozpin "I'm not offering him as a soldier oz I'm offering this man as a huntsman" said ironwood "why, James" said ozpin "because you need him and he needs you" said ironwood " and why would I need another huntsman when I have many capable of handling anything I give them james" ozpin retorted back "because you need someone who can actually keep the people of beacon safe when you and any other huntress or huntsmen can't even save them from a natural disaster" said ironwood hitting ozpin right in his pride as his fist flinched just a little bit "and what does this special soldier wearing your prescious armor gain from any of this" said ozpin still managing to be civil after that last comment from ironwood "a purpose" ironwood said simple "no money, no fame, not even a place to stay all he wants is a purpose" said Ironwood.

As ironwood stood from his chair and walked away back to the elevator with a sense of victory in his mind as doors closed. But still in the room was Doom guy waiting for orders to come as ozpin stood right in front of him with his against his back and Glenda a little surprised by what just occurred a couple of minutes ago "as of today these are you new orders as soldier and as a huntsman, you well defend the people of beacon and all students of beacon academy you we'll always be on different shifts in different positions in beacon until those areas are rebuilt you well not abandon them, and most important of all you well kill all Grimm who dare enter beacon, these are your new orders as a soldier and this is your purpose as a huntsman".

As Doom guy was about to leave "I'm not a religious man but I'll believe anything if it helps protect those I care about" and with that ozpin turned around staring out a window looking down at beacon

"Kill them, Kill those demons"

To Doom guy that was all he needed to hear, because killing demons was his PURPOSE.


	9. The Kingdom of I

It was a bright night in vale as the moon light shined upon the beautiful snow that fail upon beacon the children played on the streets throwing snow balls, making snow men or making snow angels it was a festive time as the people of beacon came together as the students of the academy came down to celebrate with the rest of beacon.

It had been many months sense he had began his patrolling of beacon and it had been the whole checkpoint A to checkpoint B to checkpoint C kinda stuff. But at the end of the day he was always satisfied because he got to kill nearly a mountain of Grimm a day but sadly if the demons didn't disintegrate after everytime he had killed them he could have made a monument of his own it would have been a disgusting monument but a monument is a monument and the last time he checked whatever an artist calls something art than it is art and if anyone wants to argue the point that he wasn't an artist can go and talk with his chainsaw well that's at least how he saw it.

Things just went by, he walked, killed, and moved on no questions asked explanations we're unneeded nothing has changed but today was different as snow had fallen for the first in along time as it covered the streets of vale as all the children laughed and played and while the adults chatted and gossiped while the students of beacon shopped or visited family Doom guy assumed it was that time of the year if they had that holiday just the idea filled his mind with hope that maybe just maybe he can go back it was a far stretch of hope but a day without the killing a day without a gun in his hand maybe just maybe.

But then the ideal sunk in that even if he made it back there was nothing there for him no one to go back to no home to return to absolutely nothing wishing and hoping for some happy ending what was he thinking everything he had was taken from him all because he was greedy because he couldn't let go he let them die he sold out the ones who trusted him and they were slaughtered because of it no there was only one way to redeem himself only one way to atone for what he had done and the answer lied right in his hands a combat shotgun with his sights set for hell.

As Doom guy was thinking he was soon meet with a hand on his shoulder by no one else but his employer as he came face to face with professor ozpin "magnificent isn't it" no answer as doom guy only looked forward this didn't shock ozpin what so ever as the headmaster has been know to Roam around beacon anyways and sometimes he would come and talk to the Doom Slayer but there would never be a response but that was alright with ozpin "as always no response you know one of these days you well have to talk" Doom guy only snickered in his mind he would like to see them try.

"It always turns out this way little do the other countries know this but this country has been torn apart and put back together thousands of times over and some how some way we remain happy and proud and I believe it's because of the people. to be able to go through hell and to watch on as everything is burned down in front of them and still be able to move forward. it inspired me it makes me want to do better as a leader" no response from Doom guy but he understood what ozpin was trying to say and he could relate in some way but he wasn't ready for that not yet not until the deed was done.

"To be honest I don't like you no, I hate you and I believe it's because I don't know you nor do I understand you. you've been here for months and you haven't taken that armor off at all I haven't even seen you communicate with any residents of beacon all I've seen you do is kill, and I think that's why I hate you really. you kill and kill and kill and when you kill you look more alive then when your around people, I despise killing machines like you and now that I think about it I was just like you. all that mattered to me was to kill the enemy destroy the plague of this world I didn't need any one and i didn't want any one. I shoved away the people closest to me I was in my own world and you can say that it was selfish, you can say that I was a fool, but I wanted to end it all. I wanted to end the killing I wanted it all to stop, but by the time I realized it I was the one doing the most killing."

" I became the thing I feared the most, i hate you because I was you, but I need to trust you. there lives can you save them, can you do what I could not can you save this world, probably not". No response as ozpin continued "I hope you get what your looking for soldier Daman Bana I never got your rank and I very much doubt ranks actually matter to you, but tell me do you enjoy killing." and with that ozpin walked away all children, adults, and students returned back to we're they belong leaving the doom Slayer amongst the snow. The snow was so white and pure to everyone else it seemed cold but to him he couldn't tell anymore it all seemed so distant to him but than he looked upon the street which held a crowd of people was this what he was talking about.

A kingdom of I has he really changed at all has he not learned from his selfishness the first time around. no he needs to redeem himself he needs to kill them all they well pay dearly he knows of what he has done.

There is no kingdom of I but the only kingdom they'll see is two foot wide and six feet deep.

To be continued


	10. A Score To Settle

As the night was cold and the clouds had roared the storm had raged through Atlas's core as a bullhead had descended upon one of the many helipads but as lightning struck the light of the bolt revealed general ironwood. The bullhead had landed and the general had stepped off and to meet him was winter with no words spoken and exhaustion filling the air it had truly been along couple of days for the general.

Winter only bowed and watched as ironwood walked away to the only place where he can think in peace, his office as he walked through the halls of Atlas it was empty and quite not a person in sight and not a sound to be heard it was off putting and strange but he did get there at midnight so it did make some sense. As ironwood finally made it to his destination the door slide open to welcome him back too his office.

It was a plane white room with a plane white desk and and a plane white computer well to get things straight the room and everything in it was white as simple as that. As ironwood sat down finally letting his shoulders rest as he dropped his arms and his eyes closed he was tired and exhausted he wasn't able to sleep at his stay in beacon he had to make arrangements for the men that had died by the hands of his new acquaintance, he also had to assist ozpin with certain tasks like rebuilding certain areas that had been destroyed or helping take some of the piles of paper work and look over them for ozpin.

Ozpin throughout his entire visit had changed he looked normal acted normal and even tried to hide it all under a fake smile, no, James knew him to well he can the emptiness in his eyes he can feel the anger building up inside, he saw a broken man pretending everything is alright. As ironwood brought his right arm to cover his face he spoke "how did this all happen, who was to blame, where do you go from here oz".

As the rain fail harder and the temperature grew colder in the far east of atlas there stood a figure in a dark cloak with a crimson red book with strange writing on the cover the man opened the book and brought it to his face as he spoke "o come great deliverer come mighty beings I seek to strike a bargain for the soul that once gave me joy and happiness for the one that has been taken from me I bargain my world and everything else" as the man ripped his cloak from his body to reveal a middle aged man with a large grey beard and long grey hair as he revealed carvings of symbols all over his body as the man screamed out "PORTA INFERNI APERTA EST SCRIPTOR".

And with those words the markings bleed as the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the center pentagram on his chest glowed red as the man screamed in unimaginable pain he couldn't stop screaming until an arm Rose from the inside of his mouth and the arm grabbed on to the man's jaw pushing the man's jaw wider as another arose and than that arm grabbed on to the man's upper jaw and also pushed expanding the man's skull as the man's skin tore off piece by piece and his muscles twisted and turned and his bones broke and shattered.

The man's mouth was expanded wide enough as the the arms used it's hands to climb out and as the being came out in a burst of blood shot out to reveal a completely blooded imp as the snow was covered in blood and man's body was not to be seen and in it's place a portal and in the portal a demon in the shape of a spider the Spider Mastermind has come and help stands at his side as the imp looked at the portal it smiled.

The blood of the man was growing plaguing the pureness of the snow as it expanded further and further until the continent had turned to crimson the sky had turned red and the moon had taken upon a pentagram on it's surface.

Ironwood looked outside to see the crimson fill the sky and the pentagram on the moon he loaded his gun and announced all to be ready for battle he remembered this feeling this heavy weight on his shoulders it was the same feeling as the incedent the same one that destroyed his friend he wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

Within hours all of atlas was on fire as the blood and guts of the innocent had flooded the streets of atlas imps we're jumping from wall to wall building to building as Atlas soldiers fired hopelessly trying to hit there target but the imps we're faster and more agile as went right through the gunfire and bit right through there armor and tearing at there flesh as they clawed away there arteries and ribcage getting right into there stomachs as the imps listened and heard the sweet screams of there victems with blood painting there faces as the eye's of there food became lifeless but that was not all as 4 bullheads came on to the scene firing away at the imps killing the little basterds one by one that was until a revenant came bursting right through the wind shield killing the pilot upon impact as it screamed at the co-pilot than fired the rockets on it's back exploding the bullhead while killing all the soldiers inside as the wreckage of the bullhead fell to the ground still a flame as the revenant walked out unscathed.

As the other bullheads kept moving they were soon meet by 6 Cacodemons as they opened there mouths spitting demonic blasts and hitting right in target as the the bullheads burst to flame but not without ramming right into the Cacodemons the sky's where clear and all of atlas has crumbled Mancubus roamed the streets killing all and any survivors while hell knights, hell razors, harvesters, and barons of hell killed off the rest of the atlas military general ironwood and winter were in terrified all the way to there liver the brutality the grotesque scene before them had them in horror ironwood was the first to respond "winter, you need to leave you need to warn them" winter was shocked with what she was hearing "No I'm not leaving I need to stay hear and fight I well not cowar now not unt-" she was cut off by ironwood "THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION, THIS IS AN ORDEE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY AND DON'T YOU DARE DIE WITHOUT COMPLETING THIS TASK" ironwood screamed from the top of his lungs and winter listened as she took the last airship to escape.

And with that ironwood turned back to the chaos the Atleasian airship had come crashing down upon the city crushing all and any human, faunus, and demon alike all the other airships we're destroyed fighting against cyber Mancubus and the Atleasian paladins we're destroyed by the cyberdemon drop ships were lost to the imps and all his soldiers all his students were either eaten or brutally murdered as hope was lost and atlas has fallen ironwood fell to his knees as he took in the sight but as he looked back up to see his crumbled city he came face to face with the Spider Mastermind "human" the demon said dark and deeply "you reek of fear and loss but you hold a familiar scent one that my kind knows far to well-" the demon was cut off "WHY Why have you done this" ironwood screamed "because that is the price to pay" and with that the spider Mastermind used his telekinesis to left ironwood and than used his laser Canon to vaporize ironwood all that was left was the dust off the general as the spider Mastermind took it's position on top of the crumbled building of atlas as the beacon of the end.

"Don't forget"

"WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE"

"DOOM SLAYER"


	11. The Burning World

In about a day atlas had fallen, in a week Mistral would suffer the same fate and Vacuo soon after. The deal had been struck and the world was there's for the taking, day after day more came from the other side, there army had risen to numbers beyond remnants own but remnant would not allow this without retaliation as the dark thoughts of remnants people took form of there greatest threat.

The Grimm had risen to take action against this threat and they stood together to defend there mother as the battle between remnant and hell began. The portal to hell is expanding and once it reaches it's full width the world well be swallowed by the blazing inferno.

BEACON ACADEMY

7 years ago, 7 years ago was remnants first introduction to hell as beacon fell at the hands of the Grimm but the unexpected happened the sky's turned crimson as the heavens were set to flame and taking shape in the clouds was a pentagram that brought hell with it, fire and brimstone rained upon beacon as hope was lost, many lives were taken that day but a man arose from the fire as he destroyed the Grimm. He brutalized them, he tore them limb from limb, he killed them saving beacon from complete destruction. After that day the people thought it wouldn't happen again they believed that it couldn't be any worse than what took place before, they we're wrong.

The sky turned red like before as the pentagram burned through the heavens once again leaving nothing but Carnage from it's wake as fire and brimstone had showered upon beacon and with it came hell as pinkies charged from building to building causing them to collapse and Mancubus flooded the streets with fire as they lit up any who happened to be in area but that was not all as many hell razors blocked people in groups as they shot them down spraying themselves with the blood of the weak. Summoners speed through beacon battling huntresses and huntsmen as imps cut into the fights attacking from behind claiming many victems.

Revenants crashed landed at beacon academy attacking and killing any who dare crossed them. This was war but unlike last time they are ready to fight as students took action fighting back against the demons teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, and STQR took actions as they combated the summoners and revenants while also dealing with the imps using what they have been taught.

Hell knights came from every direction bursting through walls and buildings alike to be the first to give the Hell Walker death but as always the Doom Slayer knew no such thing as mercy as he stood on top of a Mancubus corps with his chain gun in hand as he laid waste to any demon with enough blood and guts to paint all of beacon.

The chain gun pounded in his hands over and over again as he kept his finger on the trigger looking on at the increasing bodies of demon trying to climb there way to him as he mutalated them one by one as the bullets drilled through there skulls piercing into there brains and tearing right through there throats as the the bullets traveled down to there hearts, lungs, stomachs, lower intestines, reaching to there solar plexes exiting through there hip entering there next victum and as all of it was happening the Doom Slayer looked on as his visor reflected the Carnage of his doing, this was redemption.

The world was burning, the people were dieing and ozpin looked on in horror as if he had woken from a night terror 4 weeks ago winter crash landed at beacon academy bruised, beaten, and dumbfounded she was taken under immediate medical care but before she was detained she asked for him and when he arrived she would tell him of the events that had taken place she told him about the demons about the fall of atlas and the hopelessness of combat against them but each time she spoke she would raise her voice louder and louder until the point that she would become over excited that her blood pressure would rise extraordinarily but at that point ozpin would put her to sleep immediatly by pressing a pressure point in her neck.

During the time he had he was preparing for this attack but day by day people were dieing and by the time ozpin knew it kingdoms were falling like flies how could any one prepare for this how could anyone combat such viciousness the world was burning and at the moment he was in the middle of a battle to decide remnants survival.

Back at the academy JNPR are in a losing battle with Mancubus. Pherra fought with precision and excellence as she fired her elephant gun hitting pevetal parts of the Mancubus but that was not all as Nora came from behind planting her hammer into the back of the demon while Ren slide by cutting at the stomach while jaune aimed high thrusting his blade into the demons skull killing the Mancubus.

Pulling out his blade in victory team JNPR stood tall until jaune felt a stab in his back and void in his stomach he looked down to see a demons hand crushing his insides as his blood poored out like a river that had been damned he had dropped his sword as he vomited up his blood and than his body was thrown through a wall as his neck twisted back killing him instantly upon impact Jaune Arc is dead as a hell knights stood victorious and pherra could only look on as her eyes widened and her body collapsed as pinkies rammed right though her body ending her life as she had just watched her beloved .

Her leader had been killed her friend had been killed Nora was crying but she was angry as she ran toward the pinky smashing her hammer over and over and over again until the demon was no more than a splat on the ground with tears in her eyes and rage in her heart she turned to rain to find him being torn apart by imps as they tore the skin off his back to slashing his spine to pieces than tearing out his spleen as they began to feast upon Rin eating his stomach to golging out his eyes and ripping his head from his shoulders his screams we're loud until his head was removed Rin is dead.

Nora dropped her hammer as she sank to her knees as tears rained down her face she had lost her team and now she was going to join them.

Until she heard the firing of a chain going off tearing the imps to nothing but red flesh and the pinkies to broken bone and mush but that was not all as she heard the roar of a chainsaw as she saw the hell knights that killed her run to her but from behind jumped a man in green armor swinging his chainsaw impaling the demon that killed her leader.

Nora can only cry as she had been denied the chance to join her team she didn't want to live in a world without them.

She didn't want to live in a BURNING WORLD.

to be continued.


	12. Those Who Suffer

Red, red was all Doom guy could see as the bone and marrow of a hell knight was torn and ripped out piece by piece his hands covered in blood and his visor plattered with crimson he stopped picking pieces to tear out and began punching the life out of the demon bashing it's face with enough force to send it's skull into the canvas causing plats of blood on the very concrete left to right and right to left and the process continued until he had enough.

District after district after district the demons never seemed to end but it didn't matter to him because they will die, they will all die by his hands pulling out his combat shotgun he looked up toward the sky as he could now see hell through the portal the world was being eaten and the Doom Slayer was welcome to it he Could continue from where he left off but until than he had a city clean up.

BEACON ACADEMY

AUDITORIUM

Ozpin was pissed off as he stood at the gates of beacon killing any demon that dared show themselves to him lucky for him the students and teachers were able to eliminate the demons that were on the premises but now they worried about evacuating citizens to the campus sending bullheads to the city to get as many people as they can possibly carry ozpin had Glenda escort the surviving citizens to the auditorium.

Ozpin tightined his grip on his cane as he witnessed the state of his students from torn off arm's, crippled legs, ripped out stomachs they were kids they had there whole lives ahead of them and he sent them to there deaths ozpin closed his eyes as he covered his mouth with his right hand it was happening again 7 years ago and now it's happening again the world is ending and he can't do a damn thing about it all he can do is watch as the world burned before his very eyes.

In the infirmary Nora was sitting in a bed her eyes were dead her mind was broken as the repeating images of Rin being torn apart screaming and begging for help, the face of Jaune as he fell to the ground with a demons fist through his stomach, and pherra with tears falling down her face as she was being eaten by pinkies and than... The Green Demon, she could still hear the gun fire, she can still hear the screaming demons, she could remember the fear she felt watching and hearing it all. But she smiled she enjoyed there deaths, she loved there suffering, she wanted more than just to watch she wanted to kill them herself she wanted them all dead, she wanted to kill them all, she wanted to RIP AND TEAR.

"Team CFVY check, Team RWBY check, Team CRDL absent, Team JNPR K.I.A ( A/N Killed In Action ) with the exception to Nora Valkyrie." Said Glenda Goodwitch holding a wooden board with the names of teams that have and haven't made it back.

"Hey Glenda change CRDL from absent to KIA" said crow arriving with four body bags "I found there corpses being chewd on by a couple of those little red demons" said crow with blood on his scythe "damn it" said Glenda with closed teeth as she changed the state of CRDL from absent to KIA until she saw movement in one of the bags catching on to it also crow cut the bag open to reveal Cardin with bloody claw and bite woundes all over "MEDIC MEDIC" screamed Glenda as a medical team brought a stretcher right away taking Cardin away to be operated on.

Glenda closed her eyes not wanting to see any more, all day had been a blood rush of pain and suffering. team CFVY was the first to arrive as team leader Coco Adel came in screaming and crying as she carried a bloody mess which was Velvet Scarlatina immediately they were taken to the infirmary velvet had a shattered akeles tendent, torn biceps, cracked arteries, puntured ribes, and split down the lower region of her tiger bone. While Coco had her entire left arm broken, shattered right knee cap , and a claw wound that went down the right side of her face.

Velvet is now paralyzed from her waist and under, while Coco fell into acoma. When velvet awoke she told of them fighting hoard of demons underrating the numbers, abilities, ruthlessness. Coco lead them into battle but was forced to stand her grown against a large number of lost souls while velvet was dealing with 4 imps getting rid of the pests that had lead to a lot of teams down fall. Yatsuhashi and fox where fighting a hell knight and we're on the verge of killing it and succeeding but then they were both swallowed by fire as a Mancubus appeared lighting up the area in fire burning it's enemies and allies only with the mind set to kill.

Velvet would let her guard down in an instant and would suffer the consequences as she left her self open giving an imp the opportunity to jump her to the ground tearing the flesh and muscle off her back and penetrating to her torso than aiming lower deciding to dine on her legs tearing and ripping the muscles trying to rip off her foot until Coco shot the shithead shredding the little basterd to scraps.

As coco was about to collect velvet until she was than shot by a hell razer in the back of her knee with the bullet exiting through knee cap and than an imp jumping on coco cutting her face than tearing her left arm to pieces but coco was going to die and so was Velvet it was hopeless as she closed her eyes hearing rockets going off and exploding the demons to kingdom come.

Doom guy had spent most his day cleaning up hells mess killing demons and saving any one that was still alive he brought them to landing pads leaving them to beacon soldiers guarding the helipads waiting on on bullheads to land and take survivors and than Doom guy would go back to killing demons.

Everything was going easy and simple until a Cyber Demon was dropped in the center of beacon city like a comet breaking from space the Cyber Demon landed burning all it's surroundings in it's wake any survivors that could have still been alive we're now all dead and watching in the skies through a portal of darkness was the was the Spider Demon Mastermind laughing and enjoying the suffering of the innocent.

"The deal has been struck and it is time to collect your world I have come to take the life's of the innocent and make them suffer."

"THOSE WHO SUFFER"

"Well become like you Doom Slayer and like you they well fall."

To be continued


	13. Rage, Wither, Break, Yield

Screaming, screaming was all Ruby Rose can do as she tried to reach the doors to leave, but she couldn't. Blake was holding her back pleading her to stop. Crow was holding his neices face watching her cry hearing her sobs of pain he was holding her wispering into her ear that she was gone, that she was in a better place now. Ruby sank to her knees, crow still holding her close falling to one knee closing his eyes.

Blake let go of Ruby as she also fell to her knees she watched as her (team mate) no ruby was more than a team mate she was someone important she was someone she cared too much for she was a friend, she was her friend and she was crying in the arms of her uncle.

"How did this happen" said Blake clenching her fists but relaxed as she extended her arm to ruby she wanted to comfort her but was stopped by crow "please just let me handle this" said crow as his voice was calm and collected but yet shaky. Blake put her hand down and stood up as she turned to walk away "wait" said crow looking at her with pleading eyes "check on yang for me" said crow pulling ruby head to the creak of his neck "yes, I will" and with that she left.

INFIRMARY

The lights were fade, the air was cold, and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping coming from life support. The room was white and it had 5 beds with curtains hiding the patient's Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adele, Nora Valkyrie, Cardin Winchester, and Yang Xiao Long. Nora left her bed staying by Yang's side refusing and ignoring anyone who tried to tell her to leave her friend alone. Nora had lost enough friends already she wasn't going to lose anymore not ever again her weapon was destroyed her friends weapons were destroyed all she had was a small rusty dagger and if anyone tried to hurt anymore people she loved and cared about she would stab them over and over and over again until they died in a brutal bloody mess that, she promised to herself.

But yang wasn't the only person in the room Nora was looking over as she turned to velvet and coco "are you awake velvet" said Nora soft amd kindly barely able to put on the charade "I'm awake" said velvet with a smile on her face as she held on to Coco's hand refusing to let go "you know you need more rest" said Nora being a little Stern with her "but I want to be here when coco wakes up" said velvet holding on tighter to Coco's hand "Velvet, she is in a coma, she won't be waking up anytime soon" said Nora putting velvet to rest "leave her be" said Cardin barely being able to speak, Nora turned her head "your awake too, jackass" said Nora not showing any respect to cardin "just now, and I told you to let her be" said Cardin not showing any fear what so ever to Nora "oh, so you think you can boss me around now" said Nora now making her way to him.

Pulling out the rusty knife she had, she grabbed Cardin's hair pulling it and putting the knife at his throat "how do you feel now tuff guy" said Nora with a smile on her face but Cardin wasn't giving in as he only stared at her with intent "your not the only one who lost friends" said Cardin seeing right through her. Nora was so close to splitting his throat but damn it all, not did he just see throught her but he had the actual gall to pity her. fucking piece of shit.

Nora's sadistic smile turned to a displeased frown as she removed the knife from his throat and unclasped his hair as she went back to watching over yang with the atmosphere of defeat surrounding her. Cardin glanced at her once in a while taking from when he first woke up she was a broken mess who didn't want to eat, didn't want to sleep, didn't want speak to anyone. He watched her everyday grow to the point where she started hiding her true feelings behind this stupid sadistic tough girl gimmick.

Cardin couldn't blame her though, at least she tried to hide it. He still couldn't believe they were gone his friends, his team, he lead them to there death without even knowing. He underestimated them he thought they were just like Grimm but he was wrong his arrogance costed them there lives but why, "WHY DAMN IT WHY" he screamed at himself in his mind why was he alive, how was he alive. He should have died, he should be dead but he wasn't.

For the time he was awake he contemplated to himself over and over again there was a Ruger Blackhawk in the drawer next to him with a 50 caliber bullet already loaded he closed the curtains so no one can see than opened the drawer pulled out the revolver and stuck the barrel in his mouth he wanted the pain to go away he wanted the memories to go away he wanted to see his friends again. He put his finger on the trigger and as he was about to blow his brains out he started thinking of what would happen next with the world without him.

What if he stayed, what if he fought, what if there was a chance to redeem himself. Would they forgive him, would they stop haunting his dreams, would they support him. He didn't know the answers but he would have to find them. He took the gun out of his mouth put it back in the drawer and laid his head down with a new desire in life, Cardin went to sleep getting a plan ready in the morning.

Blake entered the room getting a good look at all the patients in the room except Cardin but she saw the rest from velvet asleep with Coco's hand grasped in her own to looking at Nora watching over yang with despair on her face. She sat next to Nora "thank you for watching her when I was gone" said Blake with sad smile on her face "no problem, she's my friend too remember" said Nora with her own sad smile "right" said Blake as she moved Yang's hair away from her sleeping face "so is Weiss, you know" said Nora knowing well she shouldn't have asked "she's dead Nora" I saw her Wither before my own eyes.

"Ruby only feels RAGE, Weiss has WITHERED, My mind is BREAKING Nora, and Yang has YIELDED to a demon. My team is lost the people I love are dying I don't know what to do anymore" said Blake.

OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY

Ozpin is looking up at the sky as all he could see was fire and demons pooring out of hell as the portal was half way to completeing it's task "the time has come" said ozpin as he fell to his knees.

BEACON CITY

The Cyber Demon looked Doom guy face to face as it screamed for battle the only response Doom guy had though was his chain gun in hand as he fired away commencing the battle to begin.

RAGE, WITHER, BREAK, YIELD

TO BE CONTINUED.


	14. Welcome to Hell II

Running through abandoned building's busting doors down and pulling pins and dropping grenades as the Cyber demon charged right through the buildings taking the explosions head on not giving a damn about the shrapnel piercing through it's face but Doom guy was prepared as he jumped out the building pulling out his rocket launcher and when the Cyber Demon revealed itself he lit that bitch up as he launched 12 rocket heading directly for it's face.

Fire and shrapnel clouded the demons face creating and dark cloud as Doom guy fell to the ground landing on rubbel taking the full impact of his landing cracking and snaps could be heard from his body but that didn't matter to him he needed to be ready for what was coming next as the Cyber demon slammed his hand into the ground and pulled the ground up which created two walls blocking off Doom guy from Ally ways.

Doom guy responded by taking out the chain gun and fired away bullets tearing, crushing, and embedding into the demon body but the Cyber demon charged up it's laser cannon and blasted at the Doom Slayer vaporizing the ground he was standing as Doom guy evaded last minute opening up the dual turret attachment firing more bullets faster and stronger spreading from the Cyber demons chest to it's arms to its legs all the way back up to it's head blinding the demon.

The Cyber demon having enough of the Doom Slayer charged at him running him through with it's horns but what the Cyber demon saw as victory was what the Doom Slayer saw as an advantage as he pulled out his chainsaw and rived it up and all at once he brought the chainsaw down shredding the Cyber demons neck ripping and tearing it's skin, muscle, tissue and bone. Decapitating the Cyber demons head.

The demons body rose without it's head, the blood splurting out like a fountain but the demon was still going look for the Doom Slayer but Doom guy had other plans as he ripped the Cyber demons head from his body removing the horns and throwing them aside. And in one swift motion he pulled out the BFG and fired hitting the Cyber demon causing it's body to implode on itself. Doom guy had won and the area rained with the blood of the Cyber demon but he was not focused on his victory right now, right now he was focused on the sky and all he could see was hell.

The contract is almost complete 10 minutes left and all of Remnant will be in hell. During this time ozpin watched forcing everyone inside the academy. ozpin stood alone as hell swallowed his home "why" was all ozpin can say as his body was impaled by a giant spider leg "A deal is a deal, and the time has come to collect" said the Spider Demon Mastermind and in one motion he split ozpin in half as he bleed to death.

SECLUDED AREA

Blood was splattered all over the walls of the area as dozens upon dozens of white fang soldiers laid dead on the ground but upon the bodies only 3 we're different amongst them. Mecury, Emerald, and Roman torchwick there bodies had been ripped limb from limb.

Mercury had been torn inside out by an imp who climbed into his mouth and began tearing his body apart his heart crushed, his stomach ripped piece by piece his chest ripped and eaten and lastly the imp escaped by tearing through his back breaking his spine completely. Emerald had been torchered screaming until she died the imps clawed her body puncturing through her and ripping pieces out she screamed and cried until she couldn't breath anymore she had sufficated to death.

Roman tried to run but he couldn't escape from the imps as they had jumped on him digging there claws into his body and seeking there teeth into him eating him bite after bite Roman could not carry on any more as the pain was too much for him. He fell to the ground and from there the imps ripped his body piece by piece eating his limbs devouring his intestines Roman torchwick had been eaten alive.

Deep in the area stood Cinder and Neo as they fought off the imps one by one cutting them down they had the upper hand but out of know where charged a pack of 4 pinkies running head on at the girls but the girls easily avoided them cinder landed fin but neo came face to face with a demon fist which launched her into a wall a hell knight has arrived cinder reacted by throwing fire balls at the demon but foolish girl was not prepared for a inhabitant of hell Itself as she soon was punched directly into a wall.

Neo saw cinder get knocked around like a ragdoll and was about to assist her until she tried to get back up, her legs had been crushed and pain was coming to her all at once, she was about to scream in agony until a pinkie rammed her body through biting into her as another pinkie came and bit her head chewing on her skull finishing neo off.

Cinder's arms had been crushed her legs had been broken and the hell knights was not satisfied yet as the demon picked up her body over it's head and began to tear her open splitting her in two. The hell knight bathed in her blood drinking it dry. Salem watched the very scene before her as blood poored from her eyes "you have heard what I want, now keep your part of the bargain" said Salem as her body was becoming cold "as you wish" and in an instant the Spider Demon Mastermind had eaten Salem a whole.

OUTSIDE ACADEMY

Doom guy watched as the world burned, he has once again returned to finish what he has started with his combat shotgun in his right hand and his heavy assault rifle in his left hand he stared upon as meteors rain down upon remnant with one headed right for him.

5...4...3...2...1

"WELCOME TO HELL

DOOM SLAYER"

Ark end

To be continued.


	15. Team

Remnant had burned to ashes feeding the endless pit which was hell but beacon academy remained. Mountains upon mountains of demon corpses laid upon the burned ground and among them stood Crow guarding the gates to the academy with a bloodied scythe in hand with torn clothing and fresh scars. He could not rest, he can not let them take what he loves, never.

But on the horizon was a Baron of hell charging toward crow not giving the mortal a chance to catch his breath but as the Baron was about to attack, a barrage of rockets rain down upon the Baron of hell imploding in a mixture of fire, shrapnel, and blood. The Baron of hell was now only chunks of tissue, bones, and broken limbs. But what caught Crow's eye was the image of Doom guy walking the bloody wasteland.

"Your... Alive" said crow as he finally collapsed but Doom guy caught him opening the gates of the academy and setting explosive trapps behind it to make sure the basterd's didn't get any funny ideas. As he walked in he was greeted by civilians that knew him and students who looked up to him as a medic brought a stretcher for crow getting the hunter to the infirmary as fast as possible.

As Doom guy turned to face the people he came face to face with a fist punching the temple of the Doom Slayer but he stood his ground showing no weakness to Glenda Goodwitch "WHERE WERE YOU" screamed Glenda looking Doom guy with eyes full of rage "WELL ANSWER ME" continued Glenda waiting for a reply but already knowing the answer as she had already looked over the chart of civilians, students, and refugees. He had saved.

"Come with me" ordered Glenda as she walked away in a certain direction Doom guy following right behind "let me start off by saying, that professor ozpin is dead" said Glenda with a serious tone Doom didn't know ozpin that well but deep inside he could tell that ozpin was an honest man who legitimately believed in his people and feed off there determination.

"What do we do" said Glenda asking Doom guy "I'm not an idiot I saw footage of you handling them as if it was child's play" said Glenda looking at him through his visor "as we are we won't survive" said Glenda "show us how to fight them, i don't care of your passed, the mistakes you've made, all I'm asking, is for you to help them protect there future" pleaded Glenda "1 team, just 1" said Glenda "your choice" said Glenda "when you find them, tell me and from there I'll leave the rest to you" said Glenda waiting for a response from him.

Doom guy nodded giving his approval to Glenda and from there he started searching. He walked searching for the place where only the best soldier can be found. And that place was amongst the broken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" an ear peircing scream came out as coco broke out of her coma clutching her head in agonizing pain awakening Velvet, Nora, and Carden from there sleep "coco" said velvet as she started looking for her but was stopped by Nora "enough velvet" said Nora putting velvet to bed and than attending to coco by getting her an ice pack and a cup of water "coco relax" said Nora trying to calm her down "who are you, where am i, tell me" said coco trying to get some God damn answers.

"Coco, it's me Nora. You remember me right?" Said Nora coming closer to coco "I just want to help you, please let me" continued Nora as she was able to touch her and lay coco down on the bed put the ice pack on her head and put the glass of water in her hands. Finishing her water "what happened, where is my team" said coco "coco" wispered velvet "where are you" she continued, recognizing the voice Coco's eyes widened as she turned to velvet.

And in an instant coco ran out of her bed throwing off the ice pack and embracing velvet holding her face tears running down their cheeks. They had escaped death and are together once again. The memories flooded Coco's mind fox and takeshi were dead because of her. Because of her velvet was blind and can never walk again. She will never forgive herself but at least she had velvet left at the moment she was all coco needed.

Nora was going to lay them down so they can get there rest but watching the two girls embrace each other crying in each other's arms she couldn't bring herself to break that up "jealous" said Cardin now looking way better than he was 2 weeks ago now out of bandages and sporting some defined muscle. "Shut up, don't ruin this for me" said Nora learning to tolerate the scard moron "come on, at least try to open up" said Carden trying to convince her "I thought I told you to shut up" said Nora giving him a death glare "mind your own god damn business" said Nora

At this point Coco's attention was caught by the two, she saw as Carden wasn't going to take that he grabbed her wrist not letting her go. "Let go" said Nora softly "No" said Carden refusing to let go. Nora responded by punching him across the face over and over again but by the third punch carden grabbed her hand this time now holding both wrists carden began to move her arms above her head and planting her against the wall but Nora kneed him in the gut causing him to cough up blood.

Coco slipped in and removed them from each other pushing carden back to his bed and holding Nora as she pulled out the rusty knife trying to stand carden but Coco being as smart as she was easily got the knife out of her hand and put her in a rear naked choke.

The noise could be heard out of the room and the first person to burst on the scene was Ruby Rose kicking the door open with her scythe in hand "what's going on here" said Ruby as she got a good look of the people in the room noticing they were all her friends. Coco shouted out orders to ruby to help stop Nora. Ruby had a confused look on her face but ahe obliged as she pinned Nora's hand down.

Walking down the infermary Doom guy came across a busted open door with one girl chocking out another girl with another girl holding the girl getting chocked out down while this this blonde kid with a bunch of scars was being a dumbfounded as a new born.

Doom guy just found his TEAM.

To be continued.


	16. The Devil's Due

Five minutes had passed until the morons actually noticed the giant green killing machine in the room Ruby was ecstatic just looking at the Doom Slayer and his power armor, coco looked on in disgust by the color of the armor uuuuugggghhh green, Carden was shocked as all hell just by the fact he noticed the demonic presence in the room extremely late and Nora was aww struck she couldn't believe she was standing in his presence again he had saved her life as well as taken revenge for her killing the monsters that took her friends away from her.

Doom guy looked at them all as the idiots stared and awwwwwed back at him. Doom guy simply pointed at Carden, Nora, Coco, and Ruby as he waved at them to follow him now came the hard part about this situation, where was Glenda? so at the moment he was leading these poor kids endlessly through the hall ways of the academy sometimes being mute really did suck.

The endless walking continued until he bumped right into Glenda knocking her down. Glenda was kinda walking endlessly as well trying to forget the things she has seen and experienced in the matter of months it was all becoming too much for her to handle civilians dying, students dying, teachers dying she couldn't handle any more death specially those she considered friends.

Doom guy got to one knee and helped Glenda back up and Glenda saw with the students standing behind him that he had found his team. "Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Coco Adele, Carden Winchester. You have all been personally picked to be part of an experimental team to help get rid of the demonic threat upon us" said Glenda "from this point on you are now under the jurisdiction of Atlas soldier Damen Bana, train them well" Glenda said as she began to walk away and when she was in a safe distance to not be heard she whispered "it's all up to you now."

The first thing Doom guy did was take his four students to the front gate of the academy open the gate and let a hoard of imps in and with only his fists he slaughtered them all causing Ruby to be Dramatized, Carden to wet himself, Coco barfed, and Nora squealed like a crazy fan girl. All in all it went better than expected. Doom guy now covered in demon blood pointed to ruby and pointed to an imp that Doom guy beat the shit out of as a bonus he tore it's arms off.

At first ruby didn't understand what this new teacher was trying to tell her until Coco leaned to her ear and wispered "I think he wants you to kill it" and this realization hit her hard she couldn't do that, with Grimm it was different after killing Grimm they just disappeared after words but these demons used to be people maybe they didn't have to die maybe they could restored back to normal, right. The imp made it to it's feet and charged ruby head on causing Ruby to pick up her hand preparing to get hurt but it never came.

As Doom guy punched a hole through the imp finishing it off and dropping the demons corpse and the ground. "This was going to get difficult, wasn't it" said Doom guy in his mind as he looked at ruby raising his hand "I'm sorry" wimpered Ruby as she covered her face again only to find a delicate Pat on the head. Time wasn't on there side at the moment, but he wasn't going to make killing machines out of these kids. No, never again.

Next he tested Coco who was able to kill an imp with her bare hands but the entire time she complained saying stuff like illlll or gross he would have discipline her later on.

Next was Carden who was excellent showing no mercy whatsoever to the imp as he battered the basterd not minding the blood splats on him, he will work nicely as the head of this group.

Lastly was Nora, she was able to kill the demon but she was to aggressive leaving openings that he could spot from miles he would have to show her how to control that anger and use it as an advantage.

Now knowing what he was working with. He now needed to forge them into warrior's and with that said he decided to show them there next lesson which was humiliation. Doom guy taunted them to come at him and they did with Nora charging first with furious lefts and rights and than adding on with a spinning back kick but Doom guy grabbed her foot and than proceeded to throw her across the field.

Carden would come next going for a takedown right off the bat. Doom guy easily kneed him in the gut and kicked him across the field in the opposite direction of Nora. Next came Ruby and than Coco finally two people who knew the meaning of team work the pair would try to barrage Doom guy in his blind spots but Doom guy didn't care as he simply pushed kicked coco away and grabbed ruby by her cloak and simply threw the girl at coco knocking them both down.

4 hours had passed until the point where demons and his students were both fighting the Doom Slayer which he simply beat up his students and killed the demons. He had no idea how long it would take him but for sure he was going to make a marine out these kids.

Half a month later

The Doom Slayer roamed hell at it's darkest hour locking the gates to the academy and planting traps. For hell it was quite too quite and in an instant the ground he walked collapsed causing Doom guy to run to higher ground. Making it to a stable surface he prepaired himself for what would come next because there is only one person he knows that is capable of that and mostly when she is around the other follows and in a flash.

Ruby Rose stood right in front of Doom guy with a steel scythe in hand ready to strike but using his quick senses he kicked her away catching the edge of a steel katana which was in his blind spot with his right arm, he turned the blade to see the reflection of Coco but Ruby returned with a strike but Doom guy paried the blade sliding it away but behind ruby was Nora sliding through his guard with a steel battle axe in hands going for a finishing blow but Doom guy pulled coco in using her katana to deflect the axe tripping coco into Nora but in the small gap between him and his students there was one missing.

Crashing from under the ground was Carden swinging his steel mace scratching Doom guys visor causing him to leave himself open and like a pack of wolves his students jumped at it. Ruby swinging her scythe stopping the edge of the blade at his throat, Coco thrusted her katana to the heart of Doom guy but not penetrating his armor, Nora slid to her knees swinging the axe to his abdomen but not connecting, and lastly Carden brought down his mace on Doom guy but not connecting.

Half a month ago these kids where whining, crying, barfing, and pissing themselves. They still do that from time to time but that's beside the point. He had turned them into soldiers, well trained respectful soldiers but not killing machines.

Ruby, Nora, Coco, and Carden waited for his decision they had trained hard, engraving every tactic, every fighting technique, and every thing they needed to know about killing demons. Into there minds. The doubt, the lose, the failure, ran through all 4 of these warrior's minds as if a snake had injected poisones venom in there systems.

Doom guy could feel the pressure radiating off them as if he didn't tell them what they wanted to hear they would implode like explosives. Doom looked upon them and gave them a thumbs up.

They had passed there training, they were finally ready. Now all that was left was the deed. The only way to save the rest of beacon. Was too kill the king of hell himself.

It was time to pay The Devil's Due.

To be continued.


	17. The End is Near

A month had passed sense Nora, Ruby, Coco, and Carden had been approved by Doom guy and they had now been given teaching positions now teaching, training, and making soldiers out of the other students. Nora was given the position of teaching tactics, building skills, and help developing fighting style for the students. The class would bee known as (Combat Development Class)

Carden was given the position of teaching students about the different demons they would be fighting as well as showing them there abilities, techniques, and weak points this class would be known as (Demons Mind and Body Class)

Coco would be given the position of teaching the students of healing, bandaging, treating, and what to do situations when a team member is hurt. This class would be known as (Medic Class).

And lastly Ruby would be given the position of Smithing weapons. She would teach the kids how to use the forge, the grinder, the smelter, and the work bench. This way she could show the students how to build a weapon that would fit them and there style of fighting. This class would be known as (Weaponry and Smithing Class)

The day they were given there positions was the same day there teacher would leave the academy and set off on his journey. The Doom Slayer was ready to end this once and for all.

Endlessly he walked through the corrupted and the damned, flames raging and begging for souls to be engulfed. But he walked through it all fearlessly, bravely, and killed his enemies brutally. Doom guy had given humanity the tools to fight but eventually nothing survives hell not even himself. He just wondered how long it would be until humanity meet it's end.

The Demon Spider Mastermind had lead his army to Beacon academy Billions upon billions marched through there gates but this time beacon was ready as the doors to the academy busted open leading the last of humanity to fight Nora swung her axe through barons, hell knights, and Mancubus with her three companies of students now turned soldiers. While Carden lead his 3 companies as well swinging his mace taking out revenants, hell razors, lost souls, and imps.

Coco defended her students as they treated the wounded with while Ruby and her students also ran in and defended the medics while Ruby ran in joining Nora and Carden. In the infermary Blake protected all three Yang, Winter, and Velvet. This was a task given to her by Ruby and Coco amd she couldn't say to neither of them.

Glenda Goodwitch stood on the battlefield wand in hand as she manipulated lightning to shock and electricute the demons in giant amounts and portions. Hours upon hours had passed until there was only imps left and by the time the last imp had been killed. The Ancient one had appeared and in an instant all of Nora's and Carden's soldiers had been murdered by the Spider Mastermind as it shot lazers from it's eye's and began to puncture and stab through Ruby's soldier's and than Coco's medics all of them had been killed but Nora ran right in being able to cut down two of the basterd's legs forcing the Spider Mastermind to limp but that wasn't all as Ruby ran by swinging her scythe cutting the last leg on the left forcing the basterd down on it's side.

Coco ran by cutting all three legs on the left side of the Spider Mastermind now centering the demon Carden jumped up smashing his mace upon the demons brain and from there Nora jumped ramming her axe into the brain and than Ruby would come and stab through the brain pushing the blade deep in the brain and than lastly was Coco as she stabbed the brain pushing her blade into the brain as the demons brain split open.

The Spider Mastermind Demon is now dead as they all screamed in victory. Glenda looked up with closed eye's "it's finally over at last" but than she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach as she saw a pure red demon hand covered in her blood "so close yet so far" she couldn't believe it as her body went cold and her mind went blank Glenda Goodwitch was now dead.

The team saw what just happened as Nora had ran straight for the demon up ahead but as she swung the demon had stopped her axe breaking it and decapitating her with one finger. Nora had died, the demon had run to Carden as Carden swung his mace but the demon was faster as it grabbed Carden's head and ripped it off from his body causing blood to spew like a fountain. But Coco and Ruby went in and stabbed the demon through.

But the demon only smiled as it stabbed Coco with it's hand impaling her heart killing her instantly. The demon dropped her body as it turned to ruby but ruby didn't back down as he she swung her scythe slicing, cutting, and slashing the demon before her as it only smiled until Blake stabbed the demon from behind and as the demon turned yang appeared with a steal hammer hitting it right in it's face knocking the demon far away from her, ruby, and Blake.

Yang, Ruby, and Blake stood by each other once again but standing right beside them was winter as she weilded Myrtenaster. And together they fought the demon Blake stabbed through it's legs as Ruby cut it's arms off and than winter put the demon on solid ice and in one swift motion yang smashed the demon breaking the ice and the demon to pieces.

But the demon wasn't dead as it stood once again as one as it stabbed through Blake killing her on the spot and than it swung the blade at yang impaling her in half and than it finally cut winter completely in half. Ruby had lost everything once again as she stood in front of a demon that didn't want to die.

In the infermary velvet had passed away. She couldn't sense Coco anymore she was dead and she didn't want to live in a world were she was alone she had gotten out of her bed went to Carden's bed and found the gun in his drower and she put the barrel of the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger ending her life on the spot.

Everyone was dead.

The demon stood but wasn't looking at Ruby but the one person that has been a Thorne in his backside for centuries. The Doom Slayer was here.

THE END IS NEAR.

To be continued.


	18. Unnecessary

On one side was the Doom Slayer and on the other side was the king of hell himself, the devil, Lucifer this was there first encounter ever. Face to face the time has come. Lava bursted up in a wave and in that moment Ruby Rose experienced the grandest fight in her whole life.

As the devil ran full speed ahead toward Doom guy with his right fist held back. But Doom guy had the same idea as he ran and pulled his left fist back. And in one swift motion they had both struck each other directly in there faces knocking each other back but neither one was giving in as they had began to punch each other rapidly. Doom guy throwing right and left hooks toward the abdomen of the devil's body.

Punching the devil so hard the devil coughed up blood. But the devil wasn't having it as he began giving left and right straights to Doom guys head breaking the Doom Slayers nose and jaw causing his face to spew from the inside of his helmet. But that only riled Doom guy up as he tackled Lucifer to the ground getting into a full mount position now barraging the devil with a fury of lefts and rights beating the devil to a bloody pulp.

But the devil would not be defeated on his own turf as his wings grew from his back and in a moment bursting out of the mount getting away from the Doom Slayer taking on a new tactic. Quick and furious the devil swooped down and struck Doom guy as flew by putting a run and gun tactic of punching and running away as the devil punched him from behind then the side then the side of the head than to the leg than to his arms.

This tactic would work for a while until Doom guy would memorize the timing of the strikes and than took the opportunity to grab the devil by the neck and spike him to the ground and than continued his barrage of lefts and rights beating the devil to a bloody mess some more until he decided to turn the devil over and ripped off his wings all in a swift motion and once he tore his wing blood spewed from his back like a open fire hydrant.

The devil refused to lose to a human as the blood spewing from his back hardened creating hardened blood wings and than summoned forth his Trident as it spewed fire. Doom guy wouldn't wait for him as he took out hi heavy assault rifle and began firing away at the devil putting bullets of rage and anger into it's chest and head but it wasn't enough as it ran straight for Doom guy swinging the Trident.

Slashing Doom guys chest causing blood to spew but Doom guy would not stay down as he used the rocket attachment and lit up the devil as a mixture of fire and shrapnel tore the devil apart. But Doom guy would not stop as he took out his combat shotgun and turned on the busrt shot attachment as he blew the devil away over and over again until he switched out his combat shotgun for his plasma rifle now melting the devil away in plasma as a barrage of plasma blasts mutalated the devil.

Doom guy was not satisfied though as he pulled out his chain gun and now began tearing the devil to shredds until he pulled out the Gauss Canon and blasted a hole right through the devil's chest. And than pulled out the chainsaw and cut off the devil's legs and than his arms and than planted it into the devil's back. Doom guy could only look at the devil as he was completely brutalized.

"Now what Doom Slayer, all them are dead, Demons, humans. There all dead" said the devil as he looked Doom guy in his visor "If you kill me you kill hell, you kill hell you will die, now tell me are you ready for that HELL WALKER" said the devil but Doom guy didn't care one bit as he pulled out the BFG and and fired away at the devil killing him once and for all.

Now with devil gone hell was now falling apart as the lava had hardened the fire extinguished and the stalagmites now falling. But upon the collapse a beam of light had appeared out of no where taking the last moments he had Doom guy had gotten to ruby and had thrown her into the light as the last image she would see of her teacher would be a big thumbs up as he told good job for the last time as a pile stalagmites had fallen on him penetrating through his head, his armor, finally Doom guy can rest peacefully.

DIMENSION BEYOND TIME

"Welcome" said no one as Ruby looked around in this empty white space there was nothing to be seen but white until she came upon a giant being wearing a completely white trench coat that covered it's entire body and a pure white mask with black eyes ruby was stunned and shocked as she had fallen on her butt.

"I apologise for startling you" said the being as Ruby was lifted up to her feet by an unknown force "it's not your fault" said Ruby kindly as she looked around more "where am I" said Ruby the being looked around as well. "knowhere" said the being as it turned to her "this place is void of Time, Life, and Death" said the being "what are you" said Ruby curious of the being before her.

The being got down to her height as it seemed to get on it's knees and than bended it's back to get to her size. "I am many things" said the being "to you human I am known as the creator, the destroyer, God, Devil, but you may call me.

UNNECESSARY

To be continued.


	19. DOOM

"Unnecessary" said Ruby "why unnecessary" said Ruby as she stared at it "hmmmmmm" was the sound it made as unnecessary was thinking "oh I remember now" said unnecessary "I call myself unnecessary because I was born with no purpose" said unnecessary "what's a purpose" said Ruby "if i remember correctly it's when you have a reason to do something" said unnecessary "so you were born without a reason to be born" said Ruby "yup" said unnecessary.

"besides not having a purpose to live I was born with the ability to create life" said unnecessary "but if you only can create life wouldn't that be your purpose" said ruby "hmmmmm i used to think that but" said unnecessary "buuuuuttttt" said Ruby as she played with unnecessary "I would plant the seeds to create life and I would watch until all life died" said unnecessary.

"I traveled from planet to planet dimension to dimension planting seeds of life and I watched them all as they had all died" said unnecessary "was I born to watch my creations die" said unnecessary "was I created to watch the life I give suffer" said unnecessary "I was tired of doing the cycle over and over and over again, until I stopped creating life" said unnecessary.

"Than how was my world still alive" said Ruby as she looked unnecessary in the eyes "I don't know" said unnecessary "amongst all my creations why was this one the only one to still be alive" said unnecessary "than I saw that your world had layers, not by its physical form but by the dimensions that existed within it" said unnecessary "your world grew a soul and within that soul created many others" said unnecessary.

"Why am I here" said Ruby as she looked straight forward at the emptiness "I don't want to see your world die" said unnecessary "I want to make a deal with you" said unnecessary "there is a man that set all of this into motion, a man who has been fighting for nearly eternity that man was your final teacher and what I ask from you is to keep him from making the same mistake again."

"In return I will give you your world, your friends, your familey, your enemies, your school, your teachers, and all that has been lost to the demons" said unnecessary "I would like to ask you two questions" said Ruby "what happens when I die" she continued "I don't know" said unnecessary "all you need to know child is that you will die eventually, we're to exactly that is left to be discovered so for now live a long lustrous life"

"Now tell me, do you accept" Said unnecessary "i accept" said Ruby and with those two words said unnecessary had thrown a white seed into space and from that seed grew a planet and the planet would than be called Remnant. "Father time hear my call" said unnecessary and in a blink of an eye father time had appeared a clock that kept ticking "fast foward the planet to we're it was before any of hell can take place"

And with that command father time speed the clock taking it to the day ruby first arrived at beacon city.

The bullhead roared as Roman torchwick tried to escape with dust. But Glenda Goodwitch stepped on the scene trying to bring the bullhead down while Ruby was firing sniper rounds at the bullhead piercing through the armor. But it wasn't enough until big green and mean came down upon the bullhead and pulled out his combat shotgun blowing the wings out causing the bullhead to crash land straight down into the ground.

Glenda and Ruby ran to where the bullhead crash landed to find that it was blazing in flames but out of the shadow walked out Doom guy full set green armor with eiman torchwick in he left and cinder on his right "show off" said Glenda as she helped him carry cinder away. A week later ruby would earn her way into beacon academy and her first class was (Combat and strategy) and her first lesson was pain. Doom guy had obliterated all of team JNPR all of team CFVY all of team CRDL and all of team RWBY.

Single handedly he had defeated them all Glenda got on a microphone "if you want to be a huntsman or a huntress your going to have to fight like hell to get it. As all students stood up to face Doom guy they all screamed as they charged at him and in a matter of seconds they had truly experienced.

DOOM

END OF CHAPTER

END OF ARC

END OF STORY

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
